A corresponding actuator unit for reciprocating internal combustion engines is known from DE 10 2010 048 005 A1, related to WO 2012/045515, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference. This actuator unit has a lockable latching device, by means of which the actuator pins may be fixed in the inner position facing away from the sliding cam units. The movement of the actuator units into this latching position is carried out exclusively by the ejection ramp, which moves the one or more actuator pin(s) into the inner position against the actuating springs. The lockable latching devices may be released by an electromagnet unit in such a way that the actuating springs move the actuator pins in the direction of the sliding cam units and operatively connect them to the sliding grooves. Since the lockable latching devices are fixed in one place, the ejection ramp must move the one or more actuator pin(s) to the inner position of the actuator unit until the latching device is reached. If this is not done, the actuator pins are unable to be fixed in the inner position, so that they slide on the jacket of the sliding cam unit and may collide with the sliding grooves or edges thereof.